


Harry Potter and The Mercenary From BLU

by honeywhiskey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Mercenaries, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-02-16 10:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeywhiskey/pseuds/honeywhiskey
Summary: The BLU Sniper, also known as Edward Potter, keeps an eye on Harry Potter and raises him from afar.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Letter

The BLU Sniper awoke to a tapping on his window. The BLU Sniper was also known as Edward Potter, wayward son of the late Charlus and Dorea Potter. He was also a wizard. He hadn’t been called Edward in a long time.

Going to the window and opening it, he let in a tawny owl that most definitely wasn’t native to North America. Tugging the letter off it’s leg and smoothing it out, it read:

_Edward Potter  
2Fort BLU Base  
America_

“How in the world did you get here without being shot?” There were avid hunters on both RED and BLU teams. Maybe post owls had enchantments on them. The owl tapped around on his desk, before flying off again.

He turned it over and examined it, it had a wax seal with the Gringotts logo, which meant it was a financial issue.

Tugging it open, he read the letter.

_Edward Potter,_

_Lord and Lady Potter have been marked as deceased in the records of Gringotts. As such their vaults now default to the steward of the Potter fortune. Their will has been sealed by the Chief Warlock. As the Potter heir has been placed with unknown guardians at an unknown location by Albus Dumbledore, the duties of Lord Potter fall to you until the heir is allowed to take up his duties. I trust you will do your ancestors proud._

_Regards,  
Stonefist_

Stonefist always was a sly bastard. The goblin had been handling the Potter accounts longer than the BLU Sniper had been alive. Edward Potter was somewhat ambivalent towards his cousin James. James had been spoiled as hell, he’d been a prankster and it usually fell to Edward to babysit the little bastard whenever his parents met up with Fleamont and Euphemia. While Edward had graduated from Hogwarts and moved away from England to begin a mercenary life of crime and debauchery, James seemed to straighten out enough to get married and have a child. Edward even went to James' wedding, though that turned out to be a ploy for James to ask for more money. Edward had merely laughed and left early, after drinking more than his fair share of gin.

James Potter was terrible with money, enough for his ailing father to take off his rose-colored glasses and realize that James needed to be taken out of the equation. A solution between Fleamont and Charlus ended with James gaining the title of Lord Potter upon Fleamont's death, but control of the fortune and holdings to be transferred to Edward Potter until Harry Potter's majority, save for Harry's trust vault. Edward himself lived frugally, off of the assassination contracts that he completed, and living in the various Potter properties that dotted the planet. Eventually he joined Builders League United, and suddenly he went from merely wealthy to obscenely rich. BLU paid a lot of money to wage an eternal war.

Edward didn’t give a flying fuck about Voldemort, and he thought James should of taken his family and left the country, not stay and fight a guerrilla war. It wasn’t like they didn’t have houses in other countries. While Voldemort could have ruled the backwards British Ministry of Magic, he likely wouldn’t of been able to affect more than a single country before being taken in hand by the International Confederation of Wizards.

Now James and his wife were dead. His son would probably have to be taught about being Lord Potter, all the other pureblood things, while being able to function in the muggle world somewhat competently. Stuff like that fell under the purview of the Steward, or his godparents, but the BLU Sniper knew that any friends of James Potter likely weren't the most responsible in any case.

Which meant he had to find the kid, at least to figure out if he’s doing well. Time to visit a Spy.


	2. Spy Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sniper talks to Spy.

Edward Potter was a damn good sniper. It seemed like an odd profession for a pureblood wizard to get into, but it all started because of hunting. Charlus Potter had been an avid hunter, and taught this skill to his son. Killing things with guns turned out to be very satisfying, and easier to blend in with muggles. Eventually, the game got bigger and bigger until there was only one prey left to hunt: humans. Or, more specifically, muggles. Charlus and Dorea Potter gave their son their blessing to kill muggles to his heart’s content. They were, after all, pureblood wizards who tended to view them as subhuman. 

And Edward was good at it. He only got better with his rifle, and taking more and more contracts until he caught the attention of Builders League United, which was mostly a front for a thinly veiled eternal war. The contract they offered was generous. He mostly liked the people he worked with. He got free food, free room and board. It was a bargain if you didn’t mind being killed repeatedly. Shot, bludgeoned, burned to death, stabbed, dissected, blown up. It hurt every time. It gave you nightmares. It was traumatizing when you didn’t die right away, it was traumatizing to see your comrades go through it day after day. And there was always a chance respawn would malfunction and you’ll die for good.

But it was what it was. And now Edward had to look beyond the bubble that was RED versus BLU to look for a kid. 

The BLU Spy, among the spies on the BLU base, was the top Spy. Just like how “BLU Sniper” was the top Sniper in BLU. He had held the title for about two years, meaning some of the newer guys didn’t know his original name.

Sniper approached the “Spy room”, which was a boardroom that the spies used to put together intelligence they gathered. It changed at random, there were several abandoned rooms in every base that could potentially be boardrooms, but he knew where it was. 

Lord knows the rest of the mercenaries couldn’t do more than carry a suitcase from point A to point B, it was up to the spies to crack the other team’s codes, find where to intercept supply chains, and do other...spy things. He didn’t really know. He assumed it involved taunting messages to other spies, standing in one place invisible for a long time amidst the other team, and backstabbing people. Maybe their job was more complicated than that. He just shoots people.

Opening the door, he was instantly scrutinized by 5 spies. One Spy in the center didn’t bother raising his head from the papers he was looking over. No doubt the group knew everything from his blood type to the size of his inseam. Sniper leaned against the doorframe.

“Spy I’d like a favor, if you’ve got some time.” The Spy in the center of the group rose his head and gave him a contemptuous look, but stood up.

“Continue without me.” The BLU Spy’s voice was sharp. Every Spy he’d met had a French accent. It was weird.

The BLU Spy forcibly steered the Sniper out of the room, closing the door behind him. The two of them walked towards the common area. 

“I need to find someone. You know what muggles are?” Sniper got straight to the point.

“Of course, though other countries have nicer names for non-magical people.”

“I’m looking for a kid, a 1 year old wizard in England mostly likely being placed with muggle relatives, since I haven’t received any correspondence from wizard families asking for access to the Potter accounts.”

“Potter? My god, you’re related to Harry Potter. You’re looking for Harry Potter.”

“Yeah, so what? How’d you come to that conclusion?” Sniper was pretty sure the kid was named Harry. He was surprised that Spy had connected the dots so quickly. But maybe he shouldn’t have been...Spy was literally the best Spy BLU had.

“Harry Potter is the Boy-Who-Lived. He survived the killing curse.”

“The what now?”

“The Killing Curse, you troglodyte. Harry Potter survived the killing curse and killed Voldemort. Allegedly.”

“Allegedly? How did a toddler kill a dark wizard?”

“No one is saying, but Voldemort is dead. His followers have either proclaimed the imperius curse, arrested, turned traitor or disappeared. Like rats.”

“Well, I want to find the kid and make sure he’s doing alright. I have to arrange tutors and shit since his parents aren’t around.”

“You don’t seek to capitalize on the child’s fame? Or turn him over to Voldemort’s followers?”

“No, not at all. Who do you think I am, spook?”

“I think you’re astoundingly ignorant.”

“I haven’t kept up with the news. I checked out of England as soon as I could. I don’t care about Voldemort and his shit.”

They were in a hallway, not quite in the common area but isolated enough to have a conversation.

“Voldemort killed a fair amount of wizards. I imagine there are followers that are frothing at the mouth to find Harry Potter. Why should I help you?”

“I own Harry Potter’s money. Basically I need to train him to be the next Lord Potter. I have all the money I need, I’m not in the pocket of some asshole that helped kill his parents. I’ve worked here for two years. You’ve fought beside me. You know all about me. I don’t know how else to prove myself, spook.” Sniper leaned against the wall, folding his arms.

Spy seemed to think about it. 

“Do you have any information about who he could be with? Anything. Names. Locations.”

“Lily had a sister named Petunia, her husband was named Vernon. Lily wasn’t made a bridesmaid at Petunia’s wedding, at least that was the gossip. Lily and Petunia grew up in Cokeworth.”

“That should be enough. I will find the location of the boy, and I’ll go with you to investigate.”

“Little presumptuous of you, spook.”

“What’s presumptuous is that you assume that I’m going to do it for free. I’ll send you a bill.”

“I expect nothing less.”

Sniper clasped Spy’s shoulder, then they went their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm operating under the assumption that the 18 playable mercenaries aren't the only mercenaries on the base.
> 
> In the Meet the Medic video, Heavy and Medic are confronted with multiple soldiers converging on their point, they uber and kill everybody. So there's more than one Soldier.
> 
> As much as I like the clone theory, I like the idea that the top Sniper/Spy/Soldier etc goes by BLU Sniper/Spy/Soldier for being the top of their class. So if it's a little confusing, sorry.


	3. 5 years later

Sometimes mercenaries were shuffled around to other bases. Taken from the Badlands to Snowplow to Hydro and finally to Borneo. Edward quickly got used to the rain and humidity, the bugs, and the hot temperatures as the BLU team pushed a bomb towards the RED base at a glacial pace. A tap of the fingers to his glasses transformed the yellow lenses back to clear ones as he moved out of the sun into a more hidden jungle perch. One of the other snipers had his number and had managed to headshot him twice, so it was time to move. 

He spent the rest of the battle in a tree, headshotting several REDs that thought they could attack the Medics behind the wall of muscle that was the three Heavies that formed a waterfall of bullets that parted the RED sea.

He’d almost forgotten about asking the top spook to find Harry Potter--it had been almost 5 years--until the Spy himself plopped a gigantic file on the flimsy card table in front of him while a chain smoking Edward nursed a bottle of Tuak. He hadn’t even realized the top Spy was in the base.

“Unh? Spy? You’re in bloody Borneo?”

“Obviously. The location of the boy is in the file. In addition, I took the opportunity to summarize the current political climate of the British Ministry of Magic so you know what you are walking into. There is also information on the Dursley couple. Vernon Dursley is obscenely overweight.”

“So, how are these Dursleys?”

“Boring, besides Vernon’s obesity. He is a middling employee of a drilling company. The wife is a homemaker.” Spy said blandly, grabbing a dirty glass and pouring himself a sifter of Tuak.

“Huh. Any signs of the kid?”

“My sources only mentioned one child, a blonde. Since there’s birth records of a son, I assume either the boy is not there or is not allowed outside. There are also magical wards around the property.”

“The property, not the neighborhood?”

“Yes. My sources detected several notice-me-not charms and a flimsy blood ward.”

Edward hummed. Blood wards were generally protection-oriented. It would be interesting to get a look at it. Maybe he could add some protections of his own.

“Flimsy, eh?”

“It doesn’t have much power behind it. A curse breaking team could probably unravel it, though usually it's anchored to a living person. Interesting that it's likely connected to a muggle. Someone didn’t think that through.”

“So the kid powers it, probably?”

“Unless the other boy is magical, yes.”

“Well, guess I need to take some vacation time. Maybe some temporary leave.”

Edward knew he had a backlog of vacation days, plus bonus days that come with being the top performing sniper in BLU.

“You still coming with me, spook?”

“But of course. This base is bad for my suits.”

“I miss stupid bloody Snowplow. At least I could wear layers though there were no real good sight lines.”


End file.
